Powerhouse bumpers
During the Powerhouse era, most of Cartoon Network's shows used commercial bumpers, animated by Primal Screen, that depicted typical gags and scenes from the shows, underscored by a remix of the show's theme music set to "Powerhouse". The backgrounds for the bumpers were given color schemes to fit with the time of the day the shows aired: shows that aired on weekday mornings had bumpers with yellow backgrounds, shows that aired on weekday afternoons had green bumpers, shows airing on weekday evenings as well as on weekends had blue bumpers, and shows that aired during the midnight hours had black backgrounds (early on, these bumpers were red, but were changed afterward because older TV sets could not display red backgrounds very well). After 2001, as Cartoon Network began to shift its focus more and more towards its original programming, the Powerhouse bumpers gradually started becoming less frequently used, with certain shows airing in programming blocks that used their own bumpers. The black midnight-hour bumpers, in particular, became discontinued when Adult Swim was expanded to weeknights. Some of the newer additions to the network's schedule notably never even had their own Powerhouse-styled bumpers. Additionally, in 2003 and 2004, for the Powerhouse-styled bumpers that were still being used, the "Powerhouse" remixes were inexplicably dropped, replaced with background music from the shows themselves. These bumpers were discarded entirely when the network switched to its "City" branding in June 2004. :This list is incomplete. You can help the Cartoon Network Wiki by adding the missing bumpers. Warner Bros. Animation ''Animaniacs'' Powerhouse_bumper-Spinning_wheel.jpg|Dr. Scratchansniff tries to keep Yakko, Wakko and Dot under control by hypnotizing them with a spinning wheel. It seems to work, until the camera zooms in on the wheel and suddenly Scratchansniff is the one who's been hypnotized by it. Powerhouse_bumper-Warners_working_on_puzzle.jpg|Yakko, Wakko, and Dot are working on a jigsaw puzzle. Wakko can't get his pieces to fit together, so he smashes them with his mallet. Powerhouse_bumper-Warners_on_a_bike.jpg|Ralph the Guard chases after the Warners, who are riding a tandem bicycle. The Warners escape into a fake backdrop, which Ralph only crashes against. Powerhouse_bumper-Warners'_cement_handprints.jpg|The Warners are putting their handprints in fresh cement on the Hollywood Walk of Fame, but Wakko gets his hand stuck in his cement block. Powerhouse_bumper-Chalkboard.jpg|The Brain has just written a complex equation on his chalkboard, but Pinky erases it to doodle a self-portrait. Brain angrily tips the chalkboard over and it knocks them both out. Powerhouse_bumper-marquee.jpg|Dot is trying to put up the letters on a theater marquee, but she falls off the stepladder. ''Batman: The Animated Series'' Powerhouse_bumper-Batman_stopping_the_Joker.jpg|The Joker prepares to open a can of his toxin, but Batman swings in and knocks it out of his hand. The can sprays open, but Batman manages to conceal it and capture the Joker. Powerhouse_bumper-Batman_and_Two-Face_fall_for_hours.jpg|Batman and Two-Face fall over the side of a building, but Batman fires his grappling hook to swing them to safety. Powerhouse_bumper-Batman_on_top_of_robbers'_car.jpg|Batman swings on the top of some bank robbers' car, punches a hole in one of the windows, then leaps off the car to strike a pose. ''Bugs & Daffy'' Powerhouse_bumper-Shoot_him!.jpg|Daffy is aimed at by a shotgun (presumably by Elmer Fudd) and puts up a "Shoot him!" sign pointing to Bugs, who simply twists the sign back in Daffy's direction. Daffy, apparently not noticing the switch, blows a raspberry at Bugs right before he gets his feathers blasted off. Powerhouse_bumper-Gossamer's_haircut.jpg|Bugs, as a barber, gives Gossamer a haircut, reducing the monster to just a pair of sneakers. This bumper's gag is based on one from the short Duck Dodgers and the Return of the 24½th Century, but placed in the Rabbit of Seville setting. Powerhouse_bumper-Penelope.jpg|Penelope Pussycat crawls out from under a freshly-painted bench and Pepe Le Pew chases after her, during which she crashes through some cans of paint. Powerhouse_bumper-Sam_shooting.jpg|Yosemite Sam shoots at Bugs, who dodges the bullets by dancing. Some offscreen bystanders throw flowers to Bugs when he finishes, and he takes a bow. Powerhouse_bumper-Tweety's_screwdriver.jpg|Sylvester airlifts himself up to Tweety's cage by attaching a fan to his back. Tweety, however, stops the fan with a screwdriver and sends Sylvester spinning out of control. Powerhouse_bumper-Tweety_decoy.jpg|Tweety leaves out a decoy of himself which explodes right after Sylvester eats it. ''Freakazoid! Powerhouse_bumper-Freakazoid_transforming.jpg|Dexter's first transformation into Freakazoid, as seen in the intro sequence and the episode "The Chip", is recreated. Powerhouse_bumper-Freakazoid_in_alley.jpg|Freakazoid runs into an alleyway and ends up ramming straight into the camera. ''Road Rovers Powerhouse_bumper-Parvo_distracts_Hunter.jpg|Hunter, Colleen, and Blitz corner General Parvo, but he pulls out a tennis ball and throws it to distract Hunter, who leaps at the camera trying to catch the ball. Powerhouse_bumper-Shag_scratching_himself.jpg|Shag scratches for fleas, much to Blitz's disgust. ''The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries'' Powerhouse_bumper-Granny_caught_Sylvester.jpg|Sylvester attempts to eat Tweety as a sandwich, but he escapes, and before Sylvester can grab him again, Granny appears behind him and whacks him with her umbrella. ''Taz-Mania'' No_Image.png|Taz is fed various foods. ''Tiny Toon Adventures'' Powerhouse_bumper-And_now_you_are_just_damp.jpg|Buster keeps showboating in front of Babs, so she pulls a rope that drenches him with water. This bumper is based on the final scene from the movie Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation. Powerhouse_bumper-Calamity_and_Beeper.jpg|Buster and Babs unzip each other to reveal they're actually Little Beeper and Calamity Coyote, respectively. Calamity attempts to chase Beeper, but he quickly tires out and zips up the screen. Powerhouse_bumper-Paintbrush_duel.jpg|Buster and Plucky duel each other with paintbrushes as their weapons. Powerhouse_bumper-You're_blocking_my_view!.jpg|Babs fantasizes about being a queen, and her fantasy balloon gets in the way of Plucky's view, so he pops it with a pin. Babs gets back at him by popping his own fantasy balloon when he fantasizes about money. This bumper is based on a gag from the episode "Her Wacky Highness". Powerhouse_bumper-TTA_group_photo.jpg|Buster, Babs, Hamton, and Plucky are having a group photo taken, but Plucky takes a cue from Daffy in the intro sequence and places an anvil above Hamton. No_Image.png|Buster tricks Elmyra into grabbing a doll in his likeness, which then explodes in her face. Powerhouse_bumper-Buster's_smoothie.jpg|Buster mixes a carrot smoothie. No_Image.png|Calamity chases Little Beeper near the Cartoon Network logo. Hanna-Barbera ''The Flintstones'' Powerhouse_bumper-Dino_pouncing_at_the_camera.jpg|Dino's typical greeting to Fred is shown in first-person perspective. No_Image.png|Wilma serves Fred an egg for breakfast when suddenly Pebbles pulls at the tablecloth, dragging the egg away. Powerhouse_bumper-Mammoth_about_to_sneeze.jpg|Fred is washing his car when suddenly the mammoth whose trunk he's using as a hose sneezes, getting water all over him. No_Image.png|Bamm-Bamm hammers the ground with his club, causing the walls around him to break down. ''The Smurfs'' Powerhouse_bumper-Gargamel_lifting_roof.jpg|Gargamel and Azrael lift up the roof of this unidentified Smurf's house, forcing him to go jump out his window. Powerhouse_bumper-Brainy_landing_in_flowers.jpg|Brainy Smurf lands in a field of black-and-white flowers, obviously having been tossed there by the other Smurfs annoyed with his preaching. ''Tom & Jerry'' Powerhouse_bumper-Kitchen_chase.jpg|Tom chases Jerry through a kitchen, knocking over some dishes and pulling off a tablecloth in the process. Powerhouse_bumper-Tom_golfing.jpg|Tom goes golfing using Jerry as his tee, but when he swings, Jerry is now on the tip of his club and tosses the ball onto his head. This bumper is based on a gag from the short Tee for Two. Powerhouse_bumper-Jerry_on_piano.jpg|Jerry is sneaking away with some cheese on a piano when Tom pounces. Tom misses and instead gets the piano keys in his mouth. ''Yogi Bear'' Powerhouse_bumper-Fishing_for_picnic_baskets.jpg|Yogi and Boo Boo are up in a tree, snatching picnic baskets using a fishing line, when suddenly Ranger Smith forces them down by driving a bulldozer against said tree. Powerhouse_bumper-Yogi_the_fugitive.jpg|Yogi dashes away from some hunters firing at him, seemingly dodging them all, but when he then has a drink of water, it would seem he did take several bullets. Cartoon Cartoons ''Dexter's Laboratory'' Powerhouse_bumper-Dexter_in_mech.jpg|Dexter, in his battle mech, shoots a fireball to destroy a giant squid that's eating his equipment. Powerhouse_bumper-Blackboard.jpg|Dexter and Mandark compete at writing mathematical equations on the blackboard. Dexter gets the upper hand by signalling Dee Dee to walk by, distracting Mandark. ''The Powerpuff Girls'' Powerhouse_bumper-Powerpuff_Girls_strike_pose.jpg|The Girls each strike poses in mid-flight. Powerhouse_bumper-Powerpuff_Girls_strike_another_pose.jpg|The Girls strike a battle pose before leaping into action. Powerhouse_bumper-Insect_Inside.jpg|The Girls confront Roach Coach, who sics his roaches on them. However, as soon as he is alone, he gets swatted down by the Cartoon Network logo. Powerhouse_bumper-Buttercup_hates_Bubbles'_pyramid.jpg|Bubbles finishes building a block pyramid, but Buttercup apparently doesn't like it and smashes it, making her sister cry. Powerhouse_bumper-Blossom_fires_her_eye_lasers.jpg|Blossom fires her heat vision. Powerhouse_bumper-The_day_is_saved_thanks_to_Buttercup.jpg|Buttercup flies in front of the ending shot. Other shows ''The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show'' Powerhouse_bumper-Watch_me_pull_a_rabbit_out_of_my_hat.jpg|Bullwinkle nervously attempts to pull a rabbit out of his hat while Rocky looks annoyed. He instead ends up pulling out the Cartoon Network logo. Powerhouse_bumper-Bullwinkle_dancing.jpg|Bullwinkle does his dance from The Bullwinkle Show's opening sequence, but he trips and breaks his leg. Category:Lists Category:Bumpers